


Chi Chi cheats on Son Goku with Naruto

by Deltario



Category: Dragon Ball, Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Cheating, Cock Worship, Cuckolding, F/M, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Small Penis, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Summary: Because of Son Goku continued absence from there marriage Chi Chi is going to find it hard for her to resist the eager to have sex with Naruto and cheat on her husband
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Chi Chi cheats on Son Goku with Naruto

**This story will be like supernaturalsex - Chi Chi is One Hot Mama, Just Sayian**

**If you haven't figured it out this will be like the original but different and it will be a story about how goku didn't deserve and ignored Chi Chi needs....enjoy it will be Mormons here.**

* * *

In the dragon ball world Son Goku has saved the world time and time again, against many threats and he has managed to get stringer and stronger as well. However what made the sayian into a great fighting prodigy and savior of the world didn't mean he was a great husband. In fact it was the opposite as the more and more time as passed she noticed that she doesn't have sex as much as she wants and it's gets annoying.

She loves 


End file.
